deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Muno City
Info Muno City is the one and only big city in the Leon's Muno territory (it's nearly twice the size of Seryuu city), while the rest are just small villages with less than 1,000 people each. Leon Muno lives within the city populated with 20,000 people. There is no low level monsters, on the other hand, there are several monsters past level 10 in various places. Notably, monsters like the level 24 monster called War Mantis are commonplace. Furthermore, in the forest near Muno city--a 30 kilometers diameter wide, with 20 kilometers at the shortest, huge forest--there are wood giants in the interior. Although there are only 10 wood giants, the strongest one is at level 39. Their levels averaged at 30. There are forest and a big pond inside castle's ground, they occupy about three times more area than the castle. Plot Prior to when Satou and his party put an end to the tyrannical rule in the territory caused by the level 30 demon, there was rampant public disorder: with an abundance of former-farmers-turned-thieves due to high tax roaming about, villagers selling themselves as slaves even with emigrant tax, bad harvests were commonplace, villages stricken with poverty due the congratulatory gift for Soruna's Muno wedding, which was to give 30% of a village's winter saving (if not they would end up as serfs; i.e. Tonza Village). The territorial army went toward to the thieves' forest. They're numbering in over 1000. They've also employed local mercenaries and slaves. They battled against the 3000 demi-goblins. The 1000-strong city army was fighting with 3000 demi-goblins in the forest near the city, they were annihilated due to them killing each other roused by the demon's mind magic. The other 10 Splitters were in the forest creating zombies. There were around 100 zombies marching toward Muno city in group. The ones hiding in the forest were turning the thieves and beasts into zombiesWN 6-25. Even though it's almost twice the size of Seryuu City, the population is only around 1/6 of it. The houses are standing in row from the gate, in the middle of the way to the castle, series of vacant lots covered with weeds unfold. The vacant lots were the result of the king's armies setting fire in the city to destroy the many undeads who were attacking on the times of the old Marquis Muno. Because of that, there were a lot of people who left the territory. Now, there aren't even 20% left of the people from 20 years ago. The city didn't disappear even after that. because this city has a wall protecting it. The wall was made in the time of ancestor king and was enhanced with fixation magic, even if monsters attack, it wouldn't move an inch. A city simply cannot be made in another location if it's not by a high-ranking noble. The wall looks splendid in spite of the poor territoryWN 6-22. When Satou, Pochi and Arisa were traveling in carriage to the castle, the coachman driving the carriage had ran over a little girl. There were no priest who can use holy magic in the city. Everyone was caught after they were accused of made-up crime like corruption and thrown into the prison. It's a crime to obstruct the path of nobles carriage punished with slavery or get hangedWN 6-22. The demon as fake consul bribed people who can use Magic to summon skeletons to cause uproars. The skeletons are just goading the citizens, they don't kill them even though they're attackingWN 6-25. The 20 skeletons were destroyed by Satou using the magic Remote ArrowWN 6-26. After Satou exposed the true identity of the demon disguised as consul, Arisa struck him with Wave, after he crumples to the floor rising the true form of his split body, Eral draws his sword, but Pochi with her dagger wards off knight Eral's great sword aimed at Satou, his sword got stuck on the floor and Satou's left him unconscious, Hauto started fighting with the demon using his magic sword, the fake Gjallarhorn, he cutted the split body (splitter) with his magic sword which lets out indigo light. He's succeeded in cutting the clawsWN 6-26. Pochi joined the fight against the demon, she slashed through the split body with her dagger. She aimed at the shoulder like she's always doing with thieves. After the split body (splitter) HP becomes zero, it turns into black dust and disappearsWN 6-27. Satou started talking with Leon and it seem Leon's father and Rondol disappear, possibly by demon's actions, also Nina Rottol and the priest had been thrown to the dungeon by the demonWN 6-27. The weapons, magic tools for defense the castle, were destroyed during the incident 20 years ago. When the territory became a Barondom, there were many plans for revitalizing, but they were postponed because the're not fighting against other country, by the suggestion of the fake consul, the tactical scrolls which were given from Toruma's house were sold to buy food that were to be distributed to the citizensWN 6-27. The zombies reached the main gate, and the crowds were rushing from the main gate to the castle gate; Liza, Tama and Mia were closing in the zombies on the main gate, Satou dealt with fast zombies of beast or birds mixed in the zombies flock with ArrowWN 6-27. Liza and the others are taking care of the zombies inside the city. The zombies who have invaded the city are consisted of thieves and goblins, they're weak on the wholeWN 6-33. Time after Marquis Muno Leon along with head miko Latenion, went to exorcising the curse that the Undead King has left on the underground shrine on Muno City, so Leon could take control over the City Core, the curse was Zen's shadow, only after 16 years the curse was lifted, when Satou killed ZenWN 6 Intermission 6. Places *Main Gate *Castle **Gate castle ***Tower beside the castle gate. **Dungeon *Four-story big mansion on the hill of the same area of the castle. **Rotary in front of the mansion **Around 20 maids wearing plain navy blue dresses, a single man in butler uniform. ***Head-maid **Balcony ***Lot of doors as tall as a person leading to the balcony in the room. ****Since the room is at the top floor of a building on elevated ground, it should have been cold, but it seems that the air flow between the room and outside is blocked with magic called Curtain. ***The view on the balcony presents the entire center street from the castle gate to the main gate straight unobstructed. ***Balcony that faces the forest. **Dining room **Kitchen **Servant's dining room **Living room **Waiting room *Underground sanctuaryWN 6 Intermission 6. **City Core location **Spiral stairs *Workshop. **From the marquis era Characters Thieves *Muno Rebel, lurked in the city (Invented by the demon)WN 6-25. **Almost kidnapped Soruna and Karina **Almost kidnapped maids and high ranking officials Food *Baked Sweets *Karaage. *Crepe. **Soft and sweet *Rice crackers shaped like bones. *Cakes Animals and Monsters Satou's time *SkeletonsWN 6-25. **About 10 skeletons have appeared at two graveyard sites each. **Summoned by people who can use Magic *BirdsWN 6-25. Old Maquis Muno time *Zen *Undeads Crafting The city has a workshop left from the marquis era.WN 7-1 *Magic potion, with three times the amount of magic power usually used (made by Satou in his mouth)WN 6-22 *250 gold ingots. Made it by crushing large quantity of gold coins (made by Satou)WN 7-1. *Wagon remodelation (made by Satou)WN 7-1. **Remodel the suspension system by strengthening the shock absorption. It couldn't make anything fancy for the shock absorption. **The wagon is now pulled by four horses, instead from two before. *Full plate armors for Liza and Nana(made by Satou)WN 7-1. *Float SeatWN 7-1. **It's a chair made with magic circuit that have properties of opposing magnets. **It has a low weight limit **It needs to be recharged with magic power every 30 minutes. References Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Places Category:Muno Marquisdom Category:Shiga's Cities